


Krzyknął Fangorn

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, bitwa pod Fangornem, z kanonem za rączkę, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Krzyknął Fangorn

Krzyknął Fangorn. Coś złego się stało,  
więc tam, gdzie zabrzmiał krzyk, idziemy.  
Na skraju lasu znajome ciało  
sępy chcą rozrywać. Biegniemy.  
Wzlecieć próbują ścierwa pokraczne,  
lecz nie uciekną włóczniom śmigłym.  
Miotamy. Ucichły stada znaczne.  
Resztę kłują mieczowe igły.  
Wracamy. Krew z ciała już spłynęła  
do mchu, tworząc gąbkę przeklętą.  
Braterska nasza miłość dźwignęła  
truchło, rzeczą czyniąc je świętą.  
Patrzy na nas Hasufel, za pana  
swego modlitwę odmawiając.  
Idzie po niego książę. Gwizdana  
pieśń czule drga, żal poskramiając.  
Odjechali. Garstka nas została.  
Na koń! Dom już woła z daleka!  
Gárulfa śmierć nam tutaj zabrała,  
lecz tam, kto żyw, na niego czeka.


End file.
